kpopfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Park Chan Yeol
|lugar de nacimiento = Seúl, Corea del Sur |pareja = |ocupación = Rapero, cantante, compositor, actor |instrumentos = Guitarra, batería, piano |período = 2012-actualidad |agencia = SM Entertainment |url = |fb = |altura = 184cm |peso = 71kg }} Chanyeol (찬열) es un rapero y compositor surcoreano. Se unió a EXO en enero de 2012, debutando en abril del mismo año. Inició su carrera como actor en la película Salut d'Amour. Inicios de vida Chanyeol nació el 27 de noviembre de 1992 en Seúl, Corea del Sur. Después de haber visto la película estadounidense, Escuela de Rock, se interesó en la música y comenzó a tocar la batería.11 Things You Never Knew About EXO’s Talented Musician Chanyeol Durante su adolescencia estudió en Hyundai Senior High School en Apgujeong-dong. Fue integrante de una banda llamada Siren en su época escolar. También fundó con sus amigos, una banda llamada Heavy Noise, en la cual tocó durante tres años. Con 16 años de edad, fue aceptado en una universidad privada de actuación. En ese mismo año, obtuvo el segundo lugar de Smart Model Contest, convirtiéndose en aprendiz de SM Entertainment. En 2018, participó en el videoclip de la canción "HaHaHa Song" de TVXQ. Al siguiente año, también hizo una aparición en el vídeo de la versión japonesa de "Genie" de Girls' Generation. Él pasó a soñar en ser cantante después de escuchar la canción "Unconditional Kismet" del cantautor y productor musical Yoo Young-jin.EXO pick favorite songs Carrera 2012-14: Inicios de carrera El 22 de febrero de 2012, Park fue introducido como integrante del grupo sino-coreano EXO.EXO releases teaser #20 com Chan Yeol|títulotrad=EXO lança 20º teaser com Chan Yeol En abril del mismo año, participó en el videoclip de la canción "Twinkle" de Girls' Generation-TTS. En octubre de 2013, se unió al elenco del programa Law of the Jungle de SBS que fue filmado en Micronesia.EXO's Chanyeol shares his excitement about joining 'Laws of the Jungle' En 2014, él escribió la letra de la versión coreana de "Run", canción que es parte del tercer miniálbum de EXO, Overdose, y también participó en otros dos miniálbumes de sus compañeros de agencia, Zhou Mi y Henry. En mayo del mismo año, fue parte del elenco del reality show, Roommate,EXO's Chanyeol now confirmed as part of the fixed celebrity lineup for 'Roommate' pero salió del programa en septiembre de 2014 por conflictos con su agenda.EXO’s Chanyeol to Leave “Roommate” Due to Scheduling Conflicts 2015-actualidad: Actuación y composiciones En abril de 2015, Chanyeol hizo su debut en la pantalla grande al participar en la película surcoreana, Salut d'Amour al lado de la actriz Moon Ga-young, que más tarde sería su co-estrella en el drama web, EXO Next Door. Dos meses después, co-escribió la versión coreana, junto a sus compañeros Chen y Lay de "Promise", canción perteneciente a la reedición, Love Me Right del álbum Exodus.EXO Reveals More Details on New Repackaged Album Ahead of Release Más tarde, escribió el rap de "Lightsaber", sencillo promocional de EXO para la película, Stars Wars: El despertar de la fuerza, que fue posteriormente incluido en el EP navideño Sing for You del grupo. En abril de 2016, Chanyeol escribió y cantó el rap de la canción "Confession" de Yesung que es parte de su EP debut, Here I Am.Yesung shares a photo of Chanyeol recording for 'Confession' Para el tercer álbum de estudio de EXO, Ex'Act, lanzado en mayo de 2016, Chanyeol co-escribió la letra de la canción "Heaven".'글로벌 대세' 엑소, 이번에도 가요계 평정 예고 En junio del mismo año, él protagonizó la película sino-coreana, So I Married an Anti-fan, junto a la actriz china Yuan Shanshan y su compañera de agencia Seohyun.'So I Married an Anti-fan' releases official posters and still cuts from the movie! Chanyeol y Yuan grabaron un dueto titulado "I Hate You" para la banda sonora de la película.EXO's Chanyeol To Sing Theme Song For His Film "So I Married An Anti-Fan"Chanyeol and Yuan Shanshan are perfect in pink on the cover of China's 'Femina' En octubre de 2016, él y la cantante Tinashe participaron en la canción "Freal Luv" de Far East Movement y Marshmello.EXO’s Chanyeol Collaborating With Far East Movement For Release Next Month엑소 찬열, 美힙합그룹 '파 이스트 무브먼트'와 콜라보 En diciembre del mismo año, colaboró con la cantante Punch en la canción "Stay with Me", parte de la banda sonora de Goblin.EXO's Chanyeol and Punch to collaborate for "Goblin" OST En enero de 2017, participó en el drama Missing 9.EXO's Chanyeol, Lee Sun Bin, Choi Tae Joon, and Ryu Won cast in MBC drama 'Missing Nine' El 22 de febrero, lanzó un dueto titulado "Let Me Love You" con Junggigo.정기고X엑소 찬열, 여심저격 고백송 '렛 미 러뷰(let me love you)' 23일 0시 발매 Para el cuarto álbum de estudio de EXO, The War, lanzado en julio de 2017, Chanyeol participó en la creación de la letra de "Ko Ko Bop", junto a sus compañeros Baekhyun y Chen. También escribió la letra de "Chill", donde además de escribir dirigió personalmente la grabación de la parte del rap.EXO Goes Into Detail About Their Contributions To “The War” Album + “Ko Ko Bop” Music Video Discografía Filmografía Películas * 2015: Salut d'Amour como Min-sung * 2016: So I Married An Anti-fan como Hoo Joon Dramas * 2008: High Kick! como un estudiante * 2012: To the Beautiful You como él mismo * 2013: Royal Villa como él mismo * 2015: EXO Next Door como él mismo (papel ficticio) * 2017: Missing 9 como Lee Yeol Premios y nominaciones * 2015: 51º Baeksang Arts Awards - Most Popular Actor (Film) (nominado) * 2015: 8º Korea Drama Awards - Best New Actor (ganador) * 2015: 8º Korea Drama Awards - Hallyu Star Award (ganador) * 2016: Hallyu Star Award - Most Popular Foreign Idol (ganador) * 2017: 5º YinYueTai VChart Awards - Best Collaboration (con Yuan Shanshan) (ganador) * 2017: 5º YinYueTai VChart Awards - Most Popular Artist (ganador) * 2017: Asia Model Festival Awards - Asia OST Popularity (con Punch) (ganador) Referencias Enlaces *Instagram de Chanyeol en:Chanyeol Categoría:Nacidos en 1992 Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Cantantes surcoreanos Categoría:Miembros de EXO Categoría:Artistas de SM Entertainment Categoría:Raperos surcoreanos Categoría:Chanyeol Categoría:Cantantes de apellido Park